battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Puffball
BFB: |episode = BFDIA (IDFB): "Welcome Back" (with 1455 dislikes, eliminated offscreen ) BFB: TBA |place = BFDIA: 18th BFB: TBA |allies = Everyone, except enemies |enemies = *Pencil *Firey *Pin *Golf Ball *Needle *Pen *Bell (in BFB 1) |color = Light Pink (fur) Neon Fuchsia (outlines) Dark Magenta (outlines in BFDIA 1) Color Hue (when talking) |deaths = 2 |kills = 7 |first = BFDI Second Season Voting |last = This Episode Is About Basketball |recc = SuperMightyMichael |voice = Michael Huang (vocoded) |imagewidth = 200 }} Puffball is a female contestant, possible tertiary antagonist on Battle for Dream Island Again, and a contestant on Battle for BFDI. She talks in a strange vocoded voice, and whenever she speaks, the color of her body rapidly changes from one color of the rainbow to another. She is also one of the two BFDIA contestants that are completely limbless (the other being Yellow Face). She can also float and change her size. Puffball was the last contestant to make it into the cast of Battle for Dream Island Again with 291 votes because Leafy, Bubble, Flower, Woody, and Nonexisty were not present at the time. She was eliminated in BFDIA 6 with a record amount of dislikes: 1,455 dislikes. Appearance Puffball is seemingly a craft pom-pom, a material used in arts and crafts. Her outline is rose, her shading is magenta, and her main body is a bright pink. Her old design (seen in BFDIA 1) has a darker outline. When speaking, Puffball often changes color. She can fly and change her size, as well. Personality Puffball is quite strange, given her ability to change color and speak in a vocoded tone. She proclaims to be a nice person, and is usually cool-headed, except when wronged. In BFDIA 5e, she is shown to be rather selfish, as she betrays her entire team just so she can win a prize during elimination. This is also seen when she cheats to win in BFB 8 after she helps Stapy give the Fake Buzzer. Voice Puffball has a voice that is vocoded in a voice editing software. Initially, the lines are saved unvocoded and are then vocoded later. Her unvocoded voice sounds a lot like Cloudy's voice, but without his accent. Coverage Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Puffball was originally not going to be in BFDIA, but since Leafy, Woody, Nonexisty, Bubble and Flower were disqualified, she was allowed in, placing 20th. After Gelatin asks who the host was going to be, Puffball kept repeating "Yeah, who? I wanna know!" in a song for a while. When everyone was showing their favorite screens, Puffball's was Abraham Lincoln's head. During the challenge, Puffball's team easily won over the smaller team, consisting of Coiny, Donut, and Pin. In Get Digging, the teams have to make yoyle stew, and Puffball's outline was changed to be slightly lighter. Golf Ball orders Puffball (along with Book, Ice Cube, Needle, Gelatin, and Spongy) to fly to Yoyleland and get the Yoyle berries. Firey said it would take months of walking, but Golf Ball said it would only take days of flying. When Firey said "nobody could fly", Puffball started to get bigger and appeared mad, but was burned after Firey turned around and screamed. They flew to Yoyleland, passing many things along the way. Needle and Gelatin picked the Yoyleberries. Then Leafy appears and says "I hope I'm not too needy,", which made Needle mad and results in her slapping her and saying "Don't call me Needy!". Leafy started throwing knives at Needle and Gelatin, but Gelatin had acid spitballs that would disintegrate anything that hits it. Leafy supposedly dodged them all, hence she wasn't disintegrated. This made Leafy mad and she started throwing many more knives. Puffball picked up Needle and Gelatin and started flying much faster than before, with the knives right behind them. The knives flew into the Yoyle stew. Puffball's team lost the challenge because their yoyle stew was too “complicated” and “sharp." In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Puffball won the prize, a personal speaker box. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, the contest was to rebuild Dream Island. She asked what to name the island, but later Bomby fell into the incinerator and exploded Golf Ball's factory, causing all of them to die and Team No Name to lose. In Get in the Van, Puffball won the prize again, which was removing limbs of a contestant. She was reluctant at removing a contestant's limbs but chose Pin (the one who stabbed her speaker box) after being told by Firey Speaker Box that she must. She later carried her team to Yoyle Mountain, but on the way, Gelatin repeated "There isn't enough room up here" and pushed Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Rocky off. Fries then yelled at Gelatin that they all need to get to the mountain and asked Puffball to go back in the forest to check for their teammates. In No More Snow!, at the start of the episode, Puffball and Fries were the only ones present, as their other team members got eaten by Evil Leafy. Book and Ruby ran from Evil Leafy and dropped a 9,042kg weight as Puffball was chasing to get them. It crushed Puffball, Fries and Evil Leafy (with the HPRC in it). In It's a Monster, Puffball was recovered by W.O.A.H. Bunch's members, trying to threaten her to fly into Yoyle Mountain with their team members. She recovered Gelatin and told him to freeze them, and he did so. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, when Team No-Name was about to make it to the summit of Yoyle Mountain, Puffball realized that FreeSmart played first to the Yoyle Mountain. Suddenly, Puffball remembered every time her team was up for elimination she had won a prize, so she killed all of her teammates by shrinking and letting them fall into the sharp jaws of the fish and didn't win because she thought if Team No-Name was up for elimination she would get the prize like she did before twice. IDFB In Welcome Back, Puffball was mentioned by Ruby, who says that she was eliminated and was sent to the Locker of Losers although it was not shown. She was up for rejoining to get out of the Locker of Losers until IDFB was put on hold and BFB was introduced a year later. Battle For BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Puffball is first seen helping Gelatin building and finishing off his very large stack of forks. She later joins Free Food alongside Fries. In the challenge, she pushes X's basket towards him, spilling out the air but still winning immunity for her team. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Puffball makes two minor appearances. She is first seen arguing with Four about recovering dead contestants, and she is later seen in a frame during the stinger ending, where she is seen with other contestants running/flying somewhere. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Puffball initially agrees to play Toss the Dirt with Marker, but is quickly persuaded by Fries to spin the swing around the center, again allowing Free Food to win safety and avoid elimination. In Fortunate Ben, Puffball's flying abilities are disabled by Four with duct tape, alongside Cloudy due to flying being restricted in the paper airplane challenge. She remains disabled for the following episodes and has not been freed from the wrapping to date. In Questions Answered, Stapy took off Puffball's bandages when he used them to make a fake buzzer box. Then Puffball pushes the fake iance buzzer box to iance and takes away the real one. Votes Total elimination votes: 4907 Deaths #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #No More Snow!: Is crushed by a heavyweight. Kills Total kills: 7 Trivia *'RUNNING GAG: '''Everytime someone says: “But no one can fly on our team!” and Puffball is on their team. Someone tells them to look behind them and Puffball is mostly angry when this happens. *Puffball was first recommended by SuperMightyMichael. *Puffball is the first contestant to join the game that can fly. *Puffball's killstreak is 7 (all of Team No-Name's members and Book.) *Puffball was the last person to join BFDIA, at 291 votes. *Puffball is one of only eight limbless contestants, the others being Yellow Face, Cloudy, Pin (until IDFB, as in BFDIA 5a, Pin was limbless because Puffball removed her limbs for stabbing her speaker box, albeit accidentally - but her limbs were recovered in IDFB), Black Hole, 8-Ball, Bell, and Roboty. *She is one of the 3 BFDIA contestants that were never in BFDI that weren't recommended in any episode. The others being Gelatin and Yellow Face. *Puffball hates being called "Puffy", just like Needle hates being called "Needy", Blocky being called "Stabable [''sic]", Book being called "Well-Read" , Tennis Ball being called "Clumsy" and Lollipop being called "Lollipoop". *Puffball's favorite screen is Abraham Lincoln's head. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Puffball suddenly started throwing up a rainbow while singing and started to talk in a distorted way. *Puffball won her own speaker box after getting the most likes in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. *Puffball is one of the few contestants to win a prize, the others being Coiny and Teardrop. **She is the only contestant to win a prize twice. *Puffball had a new design in the beginning half of BFDIA 1, which has a darker outline than her design in the rest of BFDIA. *From BFDIA 5a: Members of the Puffball species are known to regurgitate a rainbow substance during times of distress. *Puffball is one of the only three people to have a personal speaker box that have been hosts, the others being Firey and Flower. **This makes her the only speaker box owner whose name starts with P. **She is also the only contestant who received a speaker box, and not built one. *She seems to be a bobble from on-top of a winter hat. *Puffball was the only BFDIA contestant who could fly. *Puffball was the only pink contestant in BFDIA. *Puffball has the record of most dislikes in BFDIA, with 1455 dislikes. *She was the first limb-less contestant eliminated in BFDIA. *Since Puffball can float, it would be impossible for her to be flung to the Tiny Loser Chamber/Locker of Losers). The way she was put into the TLC has not yet been shown. **Most likely, it was the Laser Powered Teleportation Device. *Puffball is the first female contestant to win a prize in BFDIA. **She is also the first limbless contestant to win a prize. *After Yellow Face switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch, Puffball was the only remaining limbless contestant on Team No-Name. * Puffball is the 4th female who got eliminated in BFDIA. * She is the only contestant whose elimination was not shown. * She is the only contestant in BFB who didn't appear in the line of contestants during the intro. However, this was likely a mistake. *Puffball isn't completely named after her appearance, as she is a pom-pom. *Puffball and her speaker are the only ones that have an autotuned voice. *In the intro for BFB, Puffball is the character furthest to the right of the screen. *Puffball's ability to fly can be disabled by wrapping her in bandages. *Puffball's voice clips are initially saved unvocoded, and when Michael Huang was asked on HTwins Central for a unvocoded Puffball voice, he provided one. It can be heard here. *Puffball's singing seems to put people in a trance as shown in BFDIA 1 when Firey had spiral eyes that were flashing colors. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:IDFB TLC Category:Females Category:Team No-Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Characters with Running Gags